The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device and an electronic instrument.
A display driver (LCD driver) is an example of an integrated circuit device which drives a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel (JP-A-2001-222249). A reduction in the chip size is required for the display driver in order to reduce cost.
However, the size of the display panel incorporated in a portable telephone or the like is almost constant. Therefore, if the chip size is reduced by merely shrinking the integrated circuit device as the display driver by using a microfabrication technology, it becomes difficult to mount the integrated circuit device.